City Lights
by selena11anuri
Summary: Hiruma and Mamori have a facebook conversation. Set during the world championships before the Japan vs. USA game. HiruMamo One-shot rating for Hiruma's dirty mouth.


[AN(Update): One really nice reader informed me that Mamori did go on the trip to America with them so there's a flaw in my story. Oops. Anyway this is if Mamori had stayed in Japan instead of coming with the Japanese team to New York.]

[AN: ok so this is just a short one shot I wrote while babysitting. It's set in the story line right before the final game against the Americans. Oh well, this is my first published attempt at Eyeshield 21 fanfiction. ^^ -Sel]

City Lights

(An Eyeshield 21 Oneshot) By Selena Anuri

Hiruma Yuichi was sat in the darkness with only the light of the laptop screen, and the city lights from through the window to illuminate the dark hotel room. Beside him in one of the two double beds against the wall was his best friend and teammate Kurita. He was snoring softly, the only other noise in the room other than the sound of his typing. The clock on the small nightstand read 11:54 in red glowing digital numbers. By that time tomorrow he would be on the field facing their strongest opponent yet. Then again his team was stronger than ever as well. All the best players in Japan were gathered there. The fastest and the strongest, but were they enough? One person on the winning team would go to the NFL; they would get a chance to continue with their passion. Did he want that? Did he want to leave Japan and everything back home for football? It was true it was the only life he knew and the only future he had really thought about, but he never expected it to come so soon.

"Hiruma?" His large friend asked him. "Are you asleep?"

"Yeah," he responded softly, "I'm asleep fucking fatty." He used the nickname for his friend. To most people he was just a rude ungrateful. But then name wasn't meant to be mean it was just a habit. If Mamori had been there she would have thrown him a glare for the name. But she had remained in Japan.

He closed his search, having found all that he could about his opponents. Leaning back he reviewed what he had learned and added it to the assessments he had already made. He factored in all the newly assessed information and came up with the updated chance of japans victory. The American's it seemed were a tough group. It was to be expected since America was the largest football nation in the world.

A small popping sound made him look down at the computer screen again. Nothing seemed to have changed. Looking down at the tool bar he noticed that he had left facebook open. The night before he had done one of his infrequent updates of his page. Apparently he had forgotten to close out the tab. The tired quarterback clicked the bar uninterestedly and was surprised to find that it was Mamori. The technologically challenged manager was almost never on, much less would she talk to him. He read her short greeting and then replied, his slender fingers flying over the keys with the ease of practice.

**Mamori**: Hi, I wasn't expecting you to be on tonight but I thought it couldn't hurt to check. How is everyone? I saw that you got to the finals. I'm so proud of you guys. Seeing you on TV makes me miss being there with you on the field.

**Hiruma**: Fucking Manager, if you wanted to come then you should have fucking come. How do you think we're doing? We're fine. The scariest thing in this fucking city is _us_.

**Mamori**: Hiruma-kun, you never change do you?

**Hiruma**: Hell no

**Mamori**: I was wondering about Sena? I saw panther-kun's speed when I was watching the game. Please tell him I'm rooting for him. I would tell him myself but my mom doesn't want me sending text messages or calls to America.

**Hiruma**: The fucking shrimp is nervous like he always is. Being in America doesn't change things.

**Mamori**: *Sigh* Hiruma-kun how are you? The Americans quarterback seems a little like you. Do you think you can beat him?

**Hiruma**: What the hell? Of course I can. Clifford isn't the type of person that can outsmart me.

**Mamori**: That doesn't sound like you. It's almost as if you've lost to him before.

**Hiruma**: HA you're observant. You surprise me sometime cream puff monster.

**Mamori**: I'm not going to fall for it this time Hiruma-kun. You're not avoiding the subject by insulting me.

**Hiruma**: I saw him at a casino this evening. Neither one of us can call it a victory.

**Mamori**: So he didn't trick you did he. You're something. I was almost surprised when you said casino but it's just like you I guess.

**Hiruma**: KEKEKE shut the hell up Fucking Manager.

_[There was a pause in their conversation]_

**Mamori**: I'm worried about you.

**Hiruma**: Worry about your fucking entrance exams and quit treating me like your fucking kid.

**Mamori**: Gaoh and Kurita are strong, the strongest in Japan. But Hiruma-kun you're up against Americans and I've seen _that guy_ play. Be careful, please.

_[Hiruma paused before replying]_

**Hiruma**: Like I said don't treat me like your Fucking Kid. That fucking Fat ass is determined to protect whoever is behind him. I'll be fine.

**Mamori**: You're worried too

**Hiruma**: Not about breaking my arm again. In fact I would welcome some broken bones.

**Mamori**: Don't say things like that. You're just tempting fate. What would broken bones get you?

**Hiruma**: One player from the winning team is given a spot in the NFL. I could never get there on my own, I know that. The chances that that player is me are about 2000 to 1 or more.

**Mamori**: If you do make it to the NFL you'll be moving to America won't you.

**Hiruma** : Yeah

**Mamori**: I'll be rooting for you too. I hope you get it. That's your dream isn't it, to be able to go on with your passion. But Hiruma-kun if you do get the chance please don't forget us.

**Hiruma**: What emotional crap are you spilling now fucking manager?

**Mamori**: Be careful tomorrow and do your best. Don't forget to tell Sena what I said and tell Monta I said he's amazing and Kurita that I'm making him his own victory cake when he gets back.

**Hiruma**: Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's a lot to remember fucking manager.

**Mamori**: And I miss you all. I even miss your annoying nicknames Hiruma-kun.

**Hiruma**: Like that will stop you from fucking glaring at me when I get back.

**Mamori**: I guess you're right. But still I was at the club house yesterday and it seemed so empty without everyone.

**Hiruma**: Fucking Manager, We'll be back before you know it so fucking go to sleep and quit fucking worrying about us.

**Mamori**: Good night Hiruma-kun

**Hiruma**: Yeah

Hiruma logged off and closed down the laptop. He glanced over at his sleeping teammate and then out at the city light. Deep in the darkness of his mind he admitted that he missed her too. The fucking manager was always there to cheer for them and help them out. Without her he found himself looking over to an empty seat on the bench, expecting to see her there. This was the last year. It was his last high school game, and he didn't have the other part of himself. The two were a team, each dependant on the other. Leaning back Hiruma gave up. A single tear rolled down his cheek and sparkled in the ever moving city lights. Yeah he fucking missed her.

[AN: so yeah really short but it did break 1,000 words. Tell me what you think ^^ big thank yous to all those who reviewed]


End file.
